


#11 Here Comes The Bride, conclusion

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wild west honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	#11 Here Comes The Bride, conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They are not owned by me.

Here Comes the Bride part III

Nov. 6th, 2009 at 12:54 PM

 

Doc cleared his throat, rubbed his hand over his mustache, and looked into the attentive faces of Jon and Elizabeth Van Sky.

"I know you're concerned about Matt and Kitty. Life out here is much different than back in Washington. We have to look out for each other."

"Some years back a band of renegades came through Dodge when Matt was out of town. They killed several people, including a government agent and an officer from Ft. Dodge. Two brothers, both army deserters, and a few Apache braves led the gang."

"They became known as the Rain Soldiers because their reign of terror on the frontier came after weeks of melting snow followed by endless rain storms that created massive flooding and mud slides.

Bodies of families and livestock were found miles from their homesteads; thought to have been carried away by the flood.

But later, it was discovered that many of the dead had been shot and their homes looted."

"How terrible," Elizabeth said.

"What became of these Rain Soldiers, Doctor?" Jon asked.

"One of the brothers was killed when Matt and an army patrol tracked the gang into the Badlands. Tobeel here was their guide and tracker."

The two looked at the stone-faced man with new understanding as Doc continued.

"A few of them were captured and the others scattered, but the other brother, a man named Hack Keller, doubled back toward Dodge with two of his loyal Apache comrades."

"They planned to ambush Matt when he returned," Doc continued.  
"That night, after a lot of shots were fired, Matt and Newly here managed to capture Keller and one of the Indians. It happened right outside of the Long Branch.  
Matt and Newly each took a bullet," Doc said, looking over at the deputy.

Newly reached over to rub his shoulder, remembering the night he was shot.

Jon was leaning forward, listening intently. "What happened to the other Apache? he asked.

"He was killed."

"By whom?" asked Elizabeth.

"By me," Kitty answered.

A long silence followed. Finally, Jon turned back to Doc and said, "That telegram from Matt has something to do with Hack Keller."

"That's right, Jon, Doc said.  
The Rain Soldiers are back."

 

###

"I don't understand, Elizabeth said while trying to cut through a tough Delmonico steak.  
If the leaders are in prison.."

"Dead, actually," Newly interrupted. "Keller and the Indian were tried in both a civil and a military court. They both hanged for their crimes.

There have been a lot of recent attacks against homesteaders near small towns scattered throughout the territory. Turns out to be the work of a band of Renegades calling themselves the Rain Soldiers."

"Do you really think it's the same outlaws, Newly?" Jon asked.

"Festus has been tracking with the army patrols, and some of the soldiers remember the old raids. They think the youngest Keller brother may have taken up with Grey Wolf, and they could both be out for revenge."

Seeing their puzzled faces, Kitty tried to explain.

"You see, there is a third brother, Grif Keller. He wasn't with his older brothers. He rides with Grey Wolf now and some of the others that got away.

Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll ride out and make sure Doc gets back OK," Newly said as he rose to leave.

"Thanks, Newly, Kitty smiled at her friend.

I know how stubborn he is, but with so much trouble on the prairie, he really shouldn't be going off alone."

"Yes, ma'am. Until Festus and Marshal Dillon get back, I'd rather keep everyone in Dodge where it's safe."

Newly turned to the Van Skys and added, "I'm real sorry if that ruins your plans to sight see around the area."

"Sight see - that wouldn't take long," Kitty laughed.

Newly took his leave stopping just outside Delmonico's to say something to Tobeel.

"Kitty, who is Festus?" Jon asked.

"Festus Haggen, Kitty replied.  
I can't even begin to explain who Festus Haggen is. Do you remember seeing a hillman riding a mule when Matt got off the train?"

Kitty took a sip of coffee, put down her cup, smiled at the innocent young couple, and said, "I think I'll just wait until you meet him for yourselves."

"I think Mr. Tobeel is outside, Kitty," Elizabeth said. "Shouldn't he have something to eat?"

Kitty smiled at her young friend. It was so sweet of her to think of that when a few hours before she was terrified of the grim, old Indian.

"I've taken care of it. Delmonico's will be sending something around for Tobeel later. In fact, a cold supper will be laid out at the Long Branch around midnight, so why don't you stop by."

"My goodness, Kitty, how late does the saloon stay open?" Elizabeth asked.

"Depends on business. We've been known to stay open all night."

"That's fantastic, isn't it, Jon?"

"I guess they don't have ordinances about such things out west," Jon said.

"Oh, yes, but you see, I happen to have some influence with the law in Dodge City," Kitty winked.

The redhead got up to leave, and Jon jumped to his feet. "Sit down, Jon. I'll see myself out. Besides, the Kiowah will be shadowing me."

Old Joe placed a piece of pie in front of Elizabeth and Jon and filled their coffee cups.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel for a rest, Elizabeth. I know your curiosity has the better of you and you'll want to return to the Long Branch this evening," the young husband smiled affectionately.

"Well, Kitty did promise to show me her rooms," the bride giggled.

 

###

"It's pretty modest compared to RJ's place in Washington, Kitty said.  
I still can't get over two houses! And that beautiful brick. Nothing like that out here."

"Oh, but Kitty, this is lovely.

Can I ask you something, Kitty?"

"All right."

"Doc said Matt and Newly were shot. And you shot that man; killed him."

"Yes, Matt was badly wounded that night. He almost didn't make it. If you're wondering whether I regret having to kill that man.."

"Oh, no. I understand, Kitty," Elizabeth said as she took a glass of port from the woman she was learning to admire more and more.

"But doesn't it get.. I mean it must be hard sometimes. You must worry about him so much."

Kitty sat at the table across from the lovely young girl who a few days ago had thought that everything was fantastic.  
Dodge City has already started to age her, Kitty thought.

Kitty started to joke, "Dodge is pretty tame now, Elizabeth. You should have seen it.."  
The redhead stopped, then looked down into her crystal glass.

"Yes, I do worry. I worry all the time."

"Did you know that back in Washington they are saying you run a, well, oh Kitty, I hate to say this but bor-del-lo" Elizabeth just managed to get the word out.

Kitty gave a hardy laugh.  
"It's okay, my girl, I expected as much.

The Long Branch has had a long and colorful history, but that sort of enterprise is more trouble than it's worth in this day and age.

Come on, let's join the others and see how Jon is doing at the faro table," Kitty said, showing her visitor to the door.

The two women stood on the landing and surveyed the scene below.  
A concertina had joined the lively piano music as Long Branch girls whirled around the saloon with cowboys.

Kitty and Elizabeth descended the stairs into the singing, laughing, boisterous crowd in the smoke-filled saloon. Elizabeth went to stand by Jon while Kitty walked to the bar to speak to Sam.

"Did Tobeel get something to eat, Sam?"

"That's funny, Miss Kitty, I haven't seen him in a while. Wasn't he upstairs by your door?"

 

###

"No sign of him, Miss Kitty, Nathan Burke said. Newly and Doc must not be back yet, but I left a note on the Marshal's desk for Newly to come by.  
I'm gonna turn in now. Early day tomorrow. That is unless you need me to.."

"You go ahead, Burke, Kitty said. Thanks a lot."

"Sam, let's close up."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty, and I'll stay on here until Newly or the Marshal gets back."

"We should go, too, sweetheart," Jon whispered to Elizabeth.

She just shook her head.  
"I couldn't, Jon."

The couple sat quietly at the back table watching Kitty and Sam go about the business of closing up the Long Branch.

Kitty came over to them and said, "Time to go, kids. Sam is going to walk you to the Dodge House."

"Couldn't we stay here with you, Kitty? You shouldn't be here alone," Elizabeth said.

Kitty put her arm around the girl's shoulder and smiled. "I'm fine. I'll be holding a gun until Sam gets back."

Sam came out of the back room wearing his coat and hat. He handed Kitty a gun.  
"I checked to make sure it was loaded, Miss Kitty."

"Thanks, Sam. Let's hope neither of us has to use it tonight."

Sam began to unlock the door and then said, "Miss Kitty, the gun."

She handed it to him and pulled Jon and Elizabeth off to the side, sending Sam a questioning look.

"Someone's there," he whispered.  
The bartender suddenly opened the door, and Tobeel fell into his arms, then onto the floor.

Sam turned the man over, and the Indian's face had a deep gash over his eye. "He's alive," Sam said.

Sam put the pistol on the floor as he tried to lift the wounded man up so he could move him inside the saloon. Jon moved to help while Kitty went behind the bar to get some clean cloths and a bottle of whiskey.

Elizabeth picked up the gun and stood next to Kitty as she attempted to clean the wound.

Tobeel began to push the men away and grabbed Kitty's arm.

"Shh. Easy now. Take it easy, Tobeel," the redhead said soothingly.

"I protect," the old Indian said weakly.

"Shall I try to find Doc Adams, Kitty?" Jon asked.

"No, I'll stitch him up if I have to. Can you get me Doc's other medical bag, Sam? You can pick it up when you come back from taking Jon and Elizabeth to the hotel."

"I know what to bring, Miss Kitty. Be sure you lock up now."

Sam started to lead the couple to the door when Elizabeth turned and said, "Oh, here is the gun, Kitty."

Before Kitty could take the gun, two men burst into the saloon.

An Indian knocked Sam and Jon down and held a knife up to stab the bartender when like a flash of lightning, Tobeel's knife flew into his chest and he fell over the two men.

The other man took aim at Kitty when Elizabeth cried out, "Stop!" and held the gun in her two shaking hands.

The man glared at her and brought his gun up to fire as a strong voice from the door called, "Keller!"

Grif Keller turned to the sound of Matt Dillon's voice, and the lawman fired two rapid shots into the outlaw.

Kitty carefully took the gun from Elizabeth's hands while Matt and Festus checked the bodies and helped Sam and Jon to their feet.

Doc and Newly came into the bar, and Kitty said, "Well, nice to see all you fellas."

Jon took his brave young bride in his arms, and they rocked back in forth holding each other.

"Kitty?" Matt said.

His lady nodded to let him know she was okay.

Festus and Newly began to drag the dead men out of the Long Branch as Doc checked on Tobeel.

Kitty walked over to the Marshal and leaned against his chest. "Are there any more of them, Matt?" she whispered.

"No, what's left of the Rain Soldiers are locked up at Ft. Dodge."

"Keller would have shot me if Elizabeth hadn't stopped him, Matt."

"By golly, she's all right, isn't she, Kitty?"

"Kinda reminds me of another spirited little filly I met a while back," he grinned, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Jon?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"I think we've seen enough."

"Do you want me to arrange for us to go to Denver?"

"No. I want to go home."

###

Plates of cold cuts and bread. Glasses of beer and brandy. Clothes fallen about the room.

The exhausted lovers curled into a familiar pose with arms and legs entwined.

Matt nuzzled Kitty's breasts and said, "it's so good to be home, honey."

"Fantastic."

 

The End


End file.
